Heretofore in the supporting of reels, such as those utilized for computer magnetic tapes, it has been customary to dispose each reel in a suitable folder and then to insert a plastic or metallic hub through a die-cut opening in the folder and into the hub opening of the reel. Once the hub is in place, the folder is edge packed with similar folders in a master container of conventional design. The cost of the hub itself and the need to inventory a large number of such hubs and folders have rendered such a practice undesirable.